


Wherever You Will Go

by Youngbelle



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngbelle/pseuds/Youngbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would love her even after her death. Her love would go on, in his heart and mind, even when her hand grew cold and her eyes glossed over. There would be no other, he swore fervently to her. No soul living could replace her, ever. He'd would have her with him for all of time. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Will Go

LokiXDarcy

_________________________________

 

Darcy loved him. She married him, after all. She loved him, in all of his crazy, homicidal, egotistical glory. She loved everything about him. His eyes, his voice, his hands, his hair, his lips- don't get her started on his lips- everything. If she had an ounce of poetical power in her body, she would write sonnets about him. 

Sonnets? Is that what they're called?

Whatever. 

She would write about him, poetry that rivaled Shakespeare. Because that what he deserved. She loved him, even after what he did to New York and her New Mexican home. She loved him with every fibre of her being. The mere thought of him filled her with overwhelming warmth. And he love her. She knew he did. He showed it through every action he made. Even if he had trouble saying it aloud. (Trust issues and daddy problems do that to you.) He loved her and she loved him. It was perfect. 

But Darcy knew it wouldn't be forever. She would age, go grey, lose feeling in the bottom of her feet, walk with a limp or be hunched over. Her skin wouldn't be smooth anymore. She would get wrinkles and cut her hair short. And Loki would be just as he has always been. Young, perfect, immortal. Never aging. She would die. She would leave him behind. 

And it scared her. For his sake. She knew that if she died, that perpetually looming shadow on his face would become an ever constant feature. He would lose his way, do horrible things. She was his sanity, and she knew it. She told him about her fears one night. She cried and clung to him. He held her and ran his fingers through her hair to calm her. They stayed like that for hours, holding to each other, crying and comforting, each in turn. He confessed his fears too. The very thought of losing her made his stomach clench painfully. He cried with her, because he knew what she was saying was true. Loki assured her, hundreds of times over, that if he could, he would go with her, or find a way to bring her back to him. They held each other, crying, desperate and helpless. She would love him into death, she explained. That if she could turn back time, she would spend every moment of her life with him, never leaving his side. 

But she couldn't. 

He would love her even after her death. Her love would go on, in his heart and mind, even when her hand grew cold and her eyes glossed over. There would be no other, he swore fervently to her. No soul living could replace her, ever. He'd would have her with him for all of time. 

So they held each other, late into the night, until tears dried and after her fears had been aptly addressed, along with his. 

______

/If I could, then I would. I'd go wherever you will go. Way up high, or down low, I'd go wherever you will go./

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I understand there's a myth about Iddun's apples that allow for ETERNAL LIFFFEEEEE but I was inspired to do angst with an open ending. Drabble? Maybe. 
> 
> Based on 'Wherever You Will Go'. Good song. Unbeta'd.


End file.
